Euphoria
by NickyFox
Summary: AU When Dean stumbles into a different kind of club he comes face to face with a lifestyle that he only vaguely knew existed. And subsequently becomes entranced with a dark figure with angel wings tattoos and piercing eyes that seemed to bore right through him. What happens next is a roller coaster ride to be sure. Involves elements of BDSM and adult themes, you have been warned


Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own the characters that appear within, just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Ch. 1: That What the Fuck Moment

Everyone has had that moment where they do something and then almost immediately wonder why exactly they did it, what part of their brain actually thought it was a good idea. That was the exact kind of moment that Dean Winchester was having right now as he stood just inside the entrance of what on the outside was just a normal nightclub but on the inside was way more than he had bargained for.

Of course the name Euphoria should have given him a clue but nope, it really hadn't.

Upon entering all the 26-year-old could do was stand and stare at the people that were wandering around in varying degrees of leather apparel. Some of them were fully dressed, some were partially dressed and there were a few that really should have been breaking public indecency laws though he assumed that the only reason they weren't was because of the nature of the establishment. "Okay maybe this wasn't a great idea," he mumbled to himself as he stood there, not even sure what to do with himself.

Though he had two impulses that were at war with one another; get a drink and get the hell out of Dodge.

In the end getting a drink was the impulse that won out, Dean making his way to an out of the way table in a corner, his gaze once again shifting around though he was trying to appear as though he wasn't looking. There were what appeared to be various 'shows' going on all around the club and Dean was surprised when he felt an intense curiosity. He was still staring and at the same time trying to seem as though he wasn't staring when a server came over to his table, a kid in his late teens by the look of him that was dressed only in a pair of form fitting pants and a collar around his neck.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, sort of smirking at the obvious newbie that was trying so hard to look casual and failing so miserably at it.

"Yea I'll…" Dean started to say as he turned to look at the kid but then he saw the smirk and he was immediately self-conscious. "What's with that look?" he asked rather than actually ordering the drink the way that he had started to before he noticed the expression on the kid's face.

"Oh nothing," the server said, putting his 'customer service' face back on. "It's just, you've never been in a place like this before huh?"

"That obvious?" Dean asked, starting to feel more than a little self-conscious.

"Well yea, you look sorta like you've got a stick up your ass or something… you should try to relax," the server said, offering a little helpful advice as he saw it. "No one around here is gonna bite…unless you give 'em permission and then all bets are off. But there are rules and the main one is consensual play only."

Listening to this kid made Dean feel as though he'd fallen into a different dimension or something.

Still he tried to play that off and just offered him a slight nod of his head. "Thanks for the advice, I'll try to loosen up," Dean said before ordering his drink and then going back to looking around and pretending that wasn't what he was doing. Not that anyone really seemed to be paying much attention to him at this point, they were more focused on their own games.

Games that were gaining increasing curiosity from Dean.

After a while he just gave up on trying to seem inconspicuous since no one was really paying attention to him. He was openly looking around the club now and because of that he noticed when a dark haired figure sauntered across the room, seeming to almost ooze an aura of authority and dominance. Everyone else seemed to take note of this as well as people got out of his way. This man was also dressed in form fitting leather pants, with black biker boots on his feet, but unlike the server he didn't have a collar around his neck. When he turned so that he was facing away from the spot where Dean was the man noticed that he had a large tattoo on his back that resembled large, black angel wings.

Without realizing that he did it Dean sucked in an appreciative breath.

"Woah…that just made this whole thing worth it," Dean found himself muttering, a bit startled that he said it out loud and at that point he looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Normally he was not the self-conscious type, especially concerning what he said, and it wasn't like he even knew any of these people but for some reason just being in a place like this put him on edge.

"That's Castiel, he owns the place," the server said as he brought Dean his drink. He hadn't overheard what the older man had said but he had caught the direction that his gaze was intently focused and he was smart enough to connect the dots.

"I wasn't looking," Dean said quickly, taking his drink and hastily chugging about half of it just so he would have something to do other than stare.

Being the owner of a club the likes of Euphoria was definitely something that most people wouldn't brag about or anything but Castiel wasn't most people and he felt a deep sense of pride for the club that he had built from the ground up. He was walking around making sure that everyone was playing nice and adhering to the few rules that he had for the club when he felt someone's eyes on him. He'd always been hyper sensitive to stuff like that and so he knew that he was being stared at. Not that this was entirely unusual for him, he was fairly attractive, but this felt like a more intense stare than he was used to.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder he caught sight of a dark haired young man with piercing green eyes, the man now talking to one of the submissives that he had working as servers but Castiel could still tell that this was the one that had been staring.

And he was compelled to stare back.

That…was unusual.

Typically speaking he moved about the club with a casual disinterest, taking note of what was going on but not participating and not really actively interested in any of it. He was there to make sure that all of the patrons played nice and that they adhered to the rules, nothing more. He wasn't looking for anything for himself, he didn't have time for training a sub, or so he had been telling himself. All of that flew out the window when he saw this new arrival.

It was immediately apparently that this particular patron wasn't entirely comfortable with his surroundings, which naturally lead Castiel to the conclusion that this was his first time in a club like Euphoria. Not that he was surprised by this either given the nature of the lifestyle and the taboo that came along with it. Humans were so judgmental and because of that people that were interested in things that were deemed 'alternative lifestyle' were often stigmatized by their peers and made to feel as though they were somehow bad for having these interests and desires.

And people were bothered by this.

Not Castiel though, he couldn't be bothered to give half a fuck what anyone thought about him. As of yet he had only found a few people whose opinion he cared about and he was related to most of them. Which was its own can of worms that he was not going to get into, not even in his internal musings.

Not that he was going to allow himself to go off on that internal tangent.

Not when he had something that was much more interesting to focus his attention on.

Dean didn't even realize that he'd been caught ogling the man with the angel wing tattoos and likewise didn't notice that the man was staring back. Now that he'd been given his drink he was nursing it and once again musing to himself about just what had brought him to a place like this. Yet despite his rather tumultuous thoughts on the matter already he was making plans for a return trip. It seemed that the allure of Euphoria, and perhaps of the owner named Castiel, had captured his attention.

Not that Dean himself would admit to this.

No he would have to find some other excuse to return to the club, even if it ended up being one that he couldn't even convince himself was true. Because that was the only one he was going to have to convince, it wasn't as though he was going to breathe a word of this to either his dad or his brother. There was just no way in the world that they would understand, his dad was too old fashioned and his brother…

Well Sammy would just never let him live this down.

That was the way that their relationship worked and while it was usually Dean that had the fodder for psychological torture against his brother this would definitely give Sam an edge.

And most assuredly one that he would use with utmost fervor.

That was a thought that actually made Dean shudder, the young man vowing that there was no way that he was going to end up in a situation like that.

Nope, it was not going to happen.

Mulling that thought around in his head Dean took another large swig of the drink that he was holding in his hand, feeling pleasantly buzzed from the liquor but nowhere near the point of being drunk. He had something on an insane alcohol tolerance so it took way more to get him drunk but this was enough to give him that pleasant, warm sensation.

It also served the dual purpose of lowering his inhibitions and making him feel less self-conscious despite his current locale.

"Mmm…wonder where the angel went?" Dean murmured to himself as he once again scanned the club, this time actively looking for the man with the wings.

TBC…

A/N: Okay so here's the start of multi-chapter fic that is going to involve elements of BDSM and will potentially more intimately involve more of the Supernatural cast. In case you didn't guess, or read the description, this AU but I haven't ruled out the possibility of supernatural aspects in it. So stay tuned to find out how that goes. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
